Alliance Tournament
Alliance Tournament ---- Overview Alliance Tournaments is our new feature which will test all the top alliances skill in battle, only the best of the best will be the true number one alliance. ---- The Tournament Alliance Tournament A monthly tournament where alliances can race to become the true number 1 alliance in War of Mercenaries. There will be Gold prices for all members of the top 50 alliances and special decorations for the top 3 alliances. Get your friends together, prepare your armies, fight for glory. ---- How the Tournament works *Each month alliances can compete in a points collecting tournament. *At end of the month the first 50 alliances gets automatically rewarded and all the Tournament Points will be reset. *Members of the top three Alliances will get a special decoration item in their stash. A new tab will be added in the House of Brotherhood for this feature. ---- How to gain Tournament Points Unlike the current alliance ranking where alliance members can attack anybody they want, in the Alliance Tournament there will be a Matchmaking System. The Matchmaking will match players of equal levels and Equal Battle Points range against each other. Matchmaking criteria: *Enemy player must not be online. *Enemy player must not have Diplomatic Protection. *Enemy player city must be 100% Healthy. *Enemy player must be same level, if there are no players with same level available, the enemy player will be in your attack range. *Enemy player must have same amount Battle Points, if there are no players with same Battle Points available, the enemy player will be in your threshold range. *If the player leaves the opposing city without getting at least 1 star the “Attack” button will be unavailable for 2 hours. There will be no “Next” button. *You have to attack the player you are matched against. ---- Tournament Points scoring system The Alliance Tournament Points are calculated as follows: (Personal BP / 100) x Badges won = gained Tournament Points. For example: (2.000 BP / 100) x 2 Badge win = 40 Tournament Points Alliances will be ranked by these points in the Tournament tab. These points will reset at the end of each month. The higher your personal Battle Points are the more Tournament Points you can get with each win. ---- Rewards Each member of the top 50 Alliances will get gold rewards. Each member of the top 3 alliances will get special decoration items. Important information You only get 1 attack in a Tournament battle, make the most points in this attack. Multiple waves is not possible. When you lose/win a Tournament battle you will gain/lose Battle Points and Contribution Points. Players can retaliate once attacked by a Tournament player. Prepare yourself to become the number 1 alliance in War of Mercenaries! ---- Requirements *Only players level 40 and higher can participate in the Alliance Tournament and collect Tournament Points for their alliance. *After each Tournament battle win or lose there will be a 2 hour cooldown. *After the 2 hours preparation time you will be able to do another Tournament battle. ----